1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to acquiring and publishing supplemental information on a network and, more specifically, to acquiring supplemental information about identified information on a network site, such as a social network site, via a survey and publishing the supplemental information on the network site.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Since social networking sites allow users to freely express opinions, social network data has great potential marketing value. However, in order to extract this value, user opinions of various products and businesses must be gathered or gleaned in a useful manner. Some approaches taken to leverage social networking sites for marketing purposes parse user information to determine appropriate ads or targeted marketing campaigns. Meanwhile, other approaches interact with users, perhaps offering rewards for certain actions.
However, with the enhancement of mobile devices and, in particular camera enhancements of mobile devices, many users now post photographs with or instead of comments/opinions in order to share experiences, ideas, developments, etc. In fact, photographs of new and interesting products, food items, travel locations and accommodations, etc. are currently being shared or posted on social media or networking sites at an ever increasing rate. Once a first user posts a photograph to a network site, other users may view the posted photograph and provide feedback, comments, etc., and the posting user may respond if desired. However, if a user does not post an opinion with a photograph, either initially or in response to a comment, a user's thoughts about products, places, or any objects shown in the photograph may be unclear and, thus, undesirable for marketing and/or business purposes. Moreover, even if it is clear whether a user liked or disliked the objects shown in the photograph, a business that manufactured, sold, or otherwise has an interest in the object may want to know more information about the user's experience.